


There's Your Damn Key

by veenadaiya



Series: Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Levi x Mikasa, Mikasa x Eren, attackontitan, eren jaegar - Freeform, levi is rly cool, levi wants mikasa to sex up with her bro from a dif hoe, mikasa ackerman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veenadaiya/pseuds/veenadaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi orders Mikasa to get the key from Eren ANY way she can but she refuses. ONE SHOT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Your Damn Key

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! First AOT fic. 
> 
> EDIT: ALL of these older fics are notttt as great as my new ones of course. Still read but be warned i’m not this shitty (3/28/18

     "Mikasa Ackermann!, Erwin and I have a specific job for you to do and it must be done soon," Levi spoke to the new cadet firmly. She waited to here an answer before talking.

     "We need you to get the key around Eren's neck. In anyway you can. Anyway," Levi gave elaborated on the 'anyway' bit. Mikasa wanted to act disgusted but she knew she shouldn't, knowing that he could do much damage to her.

     But she couldn't hold back, "You're kidding right? I am not fucking my brother!" Mikasa shouted a bit too loud. That took Levi by surpise. He knew she was feisty but not as much to disobey one such as him.

     "You will do as I say, Acker-"

     "If you want the damn key so bad, you fuck him," she stormed out of the room leaving Levi in shock. He couldn't let Erwin know about this.

     Mikasa was sometimes a bitch and Levi knew it but most of the time wasn't prepared for it. He knew it was an outrageous request for her to do but nobody else would be able to. Levi would have to act quick or else Mikasa would tell Eren and the plan would be foiled. He sat down in the chair in front of his desk and looked at the papers.

'Titans being spotted...'  
'6 deaths in the past 4 days cause unknown'

       
     Various cases of deaths of strange things were happening and he had no conclusion. Erwin had his hands full with other business. He would have to ask around for some help. Maybe Hange, Mikasa and Eren? Armin possibly but he would need training to take on such case but he had stuff to do. About Eren was his priority at the moment.

     Levi ran his hands through his hair, taking a deep breath. Maybe he could hire someone. No, he didn't have a high budget. Why was he living? He should have been killed along with his friends when it was foggy and the titan killed them. Humanity's strongest shouldn't be alive and multiple times Levi tried to kill himself but it never worked. The two times he tried to kill himself, the rope broke off the ceiling and the time he tried to swallow pills, it ended up being the wrong type of pills that were harmless. When he tried to stick his sword in his stomach, he was called into a mission. God wants him alive but he doesn't want to be.

     Multiple times he would cry at night when no one was watching. Mikasa scared him. He wasn't sure why but deep down he did. Its because she knows that he doesn't want to be alive and how he tried to end his life. He didn't know how but he knew that she knew.

\---------------

     Mikasa was called into see Corporal Levi once again to negotiate.

     "Ackermann, we all need you to get the key. There is nobody else who can do it," Levi explained to the irritated girl in front of him.

     "I'm sorry to disobey your orders, corporal, but I am screwing my brother for your sake," she gave him a glare as she crossed her arms and shifted her weight to her other foot.

     "But he's not your brother. Biologically anyway," he taunted her.

     "Fuck you. Or no, fuck him," he told her and she turned around to leave and she said something that Levi was afraid of.

     "I know you need me here. I wouldn't make me do things when I could get up and leave."  
The door slammed, leaving Levi to fall. Interesting girl.

     When the theory of Titans being humans once, he was disgusted by the fact. He needed to focus on the situation with Jaegar. Mikasa made a good point of him doing instead of her but that was his last resort. Somehow, he would get Ackermann to do it but he needed dirt on her. Or maybe he already had some.

\--------------

     Levi sat at his desk in silence, reading papers, forgetting about Jaegar and only focused on getting something on Mikasa until he remembered. Hange and him were investigating a murder. The man was so mutated, you could hardly tell who it was. The names on all of the clothing though was the same and the glasses looked familiar.

     Grisha Jaegar.

     After much investigating they had found out that it was murder from a sword of one of the cadets. Since the slices were dull, it would have had to be a recent recruit. Levi then investigated the equipment finding know evidence. After looking the body again, they found red yarn strands on his body. That could only mean one person.  
     

     "Ackermann!" Levi walked over to Mikasa as she was working. Lifting pieces of wood and cement were her personal favorite but she stopped when she heard his voice. Mikasa's hair was in a small pony tail and all she had one was a pair of shorts and a sports bra but that's not the point.

     "Meet me at this address tomorrow at 8:00pm sharp. A second later, I'll punish you in the worst way. If anyone gives you trouble say 'Poughkeepsie'."  
She took the piece of paper from his small fingers and tucked into her waist band, "thanks corporal."

     Levi had business to attend to. As he walked he over thought some stuff. His feud with Mikasa now was more personal than work related. He just wanted to make her know her place. Levi held his head high as always and walked around searching for Erwin which didn't take much time. He was always in his study or the stables with his horse. Even though he's their leader, he still loved his horse and didn't let it be alone for very long.

     "Has Mikasa Ackermann agreed to do the job?"

     "No, not yet but I'm going to talk to her tonight," Levi explained to the man with large eyebrows.  
"If she doesn't agree tonight, I'll handle her. She'll agree then. Eren Jaegar and Armin Arlert have been spending much time together lately. I need you to search if they are planning something."  
Levi was about to laugh at the odd request but then he remembered.

     He doesn't laugh. He hasn't laughed or smiled in a long time. Nodding his head, he turned around to go to where all the cadets sleep. At the hour now, they would all be training in the woods.

     'Armin Arlert, Eren Jaegar, and Mikasa Ackermann Room 23' the paper read at the bottom. Levi thought it was odd that they had girls with the boys but he shook it off. Mikasa could handle herself anyway. One thing disapproved though is of why they let Eren roam freely around other cadets. That was a mistake he could surely take care of.

     He creeped into the room and didn't see much except a bunk bed and a regularly bed. Considering the mess on the bunk beds, those were the boys and Mikasa's was the spotless one with not a spot of filth.

     Searching through the drawers, there was not much except clothing.

     The pillows and the blankets had nothing in them, the floorboards were nailed down tight.  
Levi left the room as quietly as he could. If only he search Mikasa's things, he might have found something.

\----------------

8:00pm

     They didn't have many clocks. One big one in the lunch area and one in every office building. Levi made sure he wasn't being followed and then got on his horse to leave. He had no gear on, only a knife.

     His small body could hardly be seen in the dark but he could tell Mikasa was coming. She was using her gear to swing around on trees. Once the building came into view she started to run.  
Levi was surprised of her stamina but he let the thought leave his mind. Crossing his arms, he stared at her.

     "If this has to do with my brother, fuck you. Again."

     He shook his head at her, "You are going to do what I say or else."

     "Or else what?" Mikasa was acting braver than usual. Levi could tell.

     "Eren will know that his father is dead and that you killed him."

     You could see as soon as he said those words, a wave of terror went over her eyes. She clenched and unclench her fists as she breathed in and out slowly. It didn't help. She lunged after Levi, punching him and clawing at him. This surprise attack took Levi off guard and didn't get much time to respond. The two were both on the ground. He punched her off of him and stood up.

     "You picked the wrong person to start a fight with, Ackermann."

     Levi sent in a kick to her head with his foot but she dodged it with ease. He grabbed her hair and pulled her up, kneeing her in the stomach making her gasp. Mikasa then punched him in the throat making him gag. Sending a kick to his hip, he was actually to slow. It sent him to the ground.

 _What's wrong with me? Why can't I get her down? And where was all this anger inside of her?_ Levi thought to himself as he slowly stood up. He ran to her, pushing her to the ground. His legs were in a position so she couldn't move hers. Punches were thrown at her face but she got up easily. She sent another kick to his gut, making him fall to the ground. His side hurt and his fists from colliding with her face so many times.

     Both of their faces were bleeding pretty bad. Levi realized she wasn't using swords which she has. _Why won't she fall to my kicks?_  He stood up, staring at her.

     "You'll regret this," Levi grinned at her. She sprinted towards him with fury. Then she jumped to him.

     "Ugh," is all she could get out.

     Levi didn't like harming people. The knife was firm in his hands. He didn't know where it hit her, not until she fell to the ground. Right in her stomach. She stared to cough but blood came out. Levi dropped the knife and stared at the woman he might have just killed.

     "Come on, let's get you back." He lifted the girl up, much to her disapproval and got onto his horse. Levi was going to have to explain how he got the bruises and Mikasa would much be at fault. He could say them to got into a fight with robbers.

     No, he wasn't going to lie. She would get what she deserved. Yes, he hated hurting people but not when they deserved it. It was hard to see but he still got there. Eren and Armin would have to be freaking out, worried about Mikasa. Her wound was now flowing blood out like mad and she was unconscious. People were giving Levi many looks. The horse knew where it was going.

"You! Get Captain Smith and tell him to go to the first aid! Now!" Levi shouted to one of his soldiers. The girl hurried along to do as she was told.  
Levi kicked down to door to the doctors office. "Corporal? What happened to you?"

     "Doesn't matter." Levi set Mikasa on the empty bed and waited for Erwin's arrival. Mikasa was coughing and holding her wound with her hands.

     "Eren..." She whispered. Levi heard what she said and felt a pang of guilt. Erwin ran in to the office and shown no emotion to Levi's face.  
Levi led Erwin outside to talk to him.

     "What happened?"

     "Do you remember the case about Grisha Jaegar and that she killed him? I told her I knew and she attacked me," Levi explained.

     "So you stabbed her?"

     "Yes, she had more anger built up in her than anyone ever should."  
Erwin stared at the floor for a moment.

     "Does her brother know?"  
Levi shook his head.

     "Tell him, I'll watch over the girl."  
Levi took of running to the cadets room, rushing to door 23. He didn't bother knocking.

     "Eren Jaegar, come with me now!"

     The two boys jumped at the loud voice and his face. Eren bolted up and so did Armin. He grabbed Eren's arm and dragged him in a rush. Armin stood there in the room alone. He was always alone. Levi and Eren ran to the doctors office and Eren was still in confusion. The door was open and you could here someone crying in there.

     "Mikasa!" Eren ran to his sister who smiled at him.  
Levi stood back with Erwin, watching.

     "Son, you're gonna have to step back so I can patch her up," the doctor told Eren.  
Mikasa dug in her pocket, handing him the piece of paper Levi gave her.  
Putting two and two together, he realized who's fault it was.

     "It was you!"  
Levi and Erwin should have thought this through better.

     Eren raised his thumb to his mouth but was stopped with a sword to his neck.

     "Just because she is injured, doesn't mean you can attack officials," Levi stated in a monotone voice. His sword was pressing into Eren's neck with force. Eren lowered his hand back to his side slowly.

     "Now, we need you to leave, Eren," Erwin instructed.

     "What? Why do I need to leave?"

     "To interrogate her," Levi said, taking a step closer to Eren.

     "She didn't do anything!" Eren insisted. Levi and Erwin were not letting up. He walked to his sisters side and hugged her tight. She could barely move but she was able to grab the item he was handing her.

     "You'll heal her right?"

     "After we get information. Now leave, Jaegar. The sooner you get out, the sooner she's healed."  
Eren obeyed but stubbornly. He had to tell Armin.

     The door slammed shut behind him and Mikasa looked back to Levi. He tucked his sword back in the sheath and sat in the chair next to her.

     "First we need to talk about the murder of Grisha Jaegar. You wanna tell me why you did it?"

     Mikasa spoke so quietly you could hardly here her, "he deserved what he got." Levi couldn't imagine what he did, the kind doctor, to deserve being carved and mutilated so you could hardly tell who he was.

     "You will not be healed until you tell us what we want to know," Levi told her.

     "Let's just say, I lost my virginity at a very young age, Corporal," she replied to him and the turned her head towards the new doctor.

     Erwin and Levi whispered a few things to each other before deciding she would be cleared for the murder.

     "We'll clear you on the murder but we will be telling his son."  
Mikasa's eyes went wide at the comment but wasn't able to yell.

     "You will be receiving punishment for injuring your corporal," Erwin told her.

     "No, it's fine. Just put her on cleaning duty until I say she can be done with it."

     "Levi, that's not how it works. She attacked a captain-"

     "I don't care."

     Mikasa watched as the two men bickered about her punishment and laughed.

     "All this, because you were asking me to screw my brother," she laughed until her wound hurt.

     "That's all we need to know, doctor."

     The doctor took that as his cue to began patching up the wound, praying that it wasn't fatal. She did loose an awful lot of blood though.

     The doctor was about to did the needle in her and Levi was about to leave.

     "There's your damn key," she threw the golden key Eren gave her at Levi's feet. He stared at it. Not speaking.


End file.
